Lightning Strikes
by ScorpioHeart
Summary: Darkfic. Rape/Murder/Torture Major Whitlock and a friend in the war, a love. She's back but Maria isn't that far behind her. I suck at summaries. Read please.
1. Chapter 1

I walked through the doors into the cafeteria during lunch, late for school as usual, and everyone went quiet. Many people feared me due to the little spectacle when a senior jock had decided my body needed attention. The guy ended up in the hospital till the end of the school year. Girls hated me for my beauty. They knew their boyfriends wouldn't leave them for me but they still didn't like how many stares I got. Everyone's eyes never left my face at first until they notice the new bruises on me. Ignoring them, I walked over to the smoking area. The smokers and I had an unspoken agreement. I get the window; they don't get the shit beat out of them. Angel, a big guy with jet black hair and eyes that twinkled, walked over to me and gave me a hug. He was the only friend I had. The only reason we had got close was because he found out my secret one night while being somewhere he shouldn't. He was like a little brother to me now. I don't know what I'd do without him. We had been friends since freshman year and we were now juniors.

Once he'd let go, talk started back again. From what I'd picked up, people had hoped my abuser had killed me and that they wondered what the new kids thought of me. I made a face at that last part and asked Angel about them as he handed me a lit cigarette. "They are a group of adopted kids. All of them are together which is a little different. I thought they were vampires at first until I saw their golden eyes. There are eight of them. Six of them reminded me of your kind while the other two were clearly human." He said. His voice sounded annoyed as though one of them had ticked him off in some way.

I reminded myself to ask him about that later, "Where are they?"

"Don't you already know?"

"I can barely tell how many people are in this room. I'm still recovering." I indicated to my face then winced as I sat down on the ledge. I dragged in as I leaned back against the window and closed my eyes. _His_ face flashed behind my eyes so I opened them.

"On the other side of the cafeteria," He noticed the pained look on my face when I opened my eyes, "Thinking about him again?"

I nodded and looked out the window, "I don't know why he didn't just kill me."

Angel sighed, "Maybe he couldn't."

I laughed. It was cold and hard. I felt a few near me flinch but I ignored it, "Couldn't? He's the damn God of War. Second in Command to the Maria of the Vampire Wars. He's the most feared vampire in all of existence, and you're trying to tell me he was too scared to kill a lowly newborn?"

He glared, "No. I'm saying he might have actually cared about you."

"That's a load of horse shit." I felt my eyes widen as a familiar anger was projected to me. I froze with the cigarette half-way to my mouth as I heard _His_ voice reach my ears, "Alexandria Whitlock. Front and Center."

The cigarette fell from my fingers and I felt Angel's hands on my shoulder, trying to get my attention, "Alex? Alex, what's wrong?"

My voice trembled, "He's here." I turned and walked slowly towards the sound on his fingers drumming slowly on the table and Angel followed me. I kept my eyes down, looking at my boots. I felt fear flow through my body and I knew he could feel it too. My feet felt like lead and that my combat boots weigh 5,000 tons. Too soon, I reached the table but didn't look up. I knew he sat with seven others, five vampires, one human-ish creature, and a werewolf, but none of their scents were familiar. None of them but _His_.

When he spoke, I felt something in my gut twist, "Look at me." I raised my head slowly and looked at him. I was shocked by his golden eyes, and they unsettled me. They weren't right. I wasn't scared of his scars because I had the same ones. The ones around him seemed disturbed by me but I didn't look away from him because I knew it could be the last thing I ever did. That's a lie. I would happily die any given day but I didn't look away because I was afraid this would be the last time I'd ever see my savior and the one who damned me. An envelope slide in front of me and his voice spoke again, "Take it." I picked it up with a shaky hand, "I expect you there at 5 o'clock sharp. Do not be late."

I nodded but my eyes never left his, "Yes, Major Whitlock." I felt his fury rise when he heard my raspy voice. The girl I hadn't noticed on his arm moved away with a whimper as it radiated. I didn't react in any way because I was used to his fury.

"You are dismissed." He said through gritted teeth and I felt Angel's hand wrap around my arm then pull me away. I heard a growl from Jasper as Angel dragged me from the cafeteria and into the parking lot. I didn't have the strength to run and he knew that so he hoisted me up in his truck and closed the door. Walking over to the other side while mutter profanities, I looked back towards the school and saw everyone looking through the windows at me. He hopped into the car and we left.

I opened the envelope and there was a paper saying to be at a certain address at 5:00 this evening. I knew it wasn't his writing, but it was from one of the people at the table even though no one had signed it. The letter said I could bring Angel if I wanted but I wasn't so sure that was a good idea. "Angel, I'm heading out tonight. Don't wait up for me." He gave me an uncertain look but I knew he wasn't going to stop me.

I lit the letter then watched as the trees rolled past till we reached the cemetery. I got out of the truck then hugged Angel while thanking him for bringing me. He knew it helped clear my head. I watched as he drove back to school then turned and walk up the stairs to the gates at the back of the cemetery. When I reached them, I pulled the key that I kept on a long chain from under my shirt and unlocked the huge old iron gates. They made a creak as I pushed them open then back closed. I walked past the newer ones of family I hadn't met and towards the back. I stopped when I reached my brothers' graves then fell to my knees in front of them. If I were able to cry, I would have then. Instead, my tearless sobs filled the air.  
There were five head stones in that row. Two for my older brothers, Jack and Mark, were to my left and two for my younger brothers, Henry and Garrett. Mine was on the far left because I disappeared before any of the others died. It doesn't have the year I died, just the year I was born. From what I had found out, Mark and Henry became doctors, which was a major achievement for that time, Jack became a writer, and Garrett went into World War I. Every time I read that or think about that, I feel my cold dead heart swell with pride. My Garrett, the little boy who used to carry around a wooden sword I had made for him, fought in World War I. He was a General from what I had found out. I was very proud of him, of all of them. Jack had a daughter who became a teacher, and Mark and Henry had one son each who became the politicians. Garrett had five kids, two sons and three daughters. I always have to laugh when I think about that. Five kids, farm house, and in the war? Damn. And smile found itself on my face for the first time in a long time.

I checked my watch then jumped up. It was 4:49. Shit! I ran out the gates and locked them then began on my way to the address I was given. I had to stop for a moment to find the turn in then ran up the five mile drive way to a wood cabin that made me stop in my tracks. Okay, not a house, a mansion seemed like a better term for it. I looked at my watch, 5:03. I just shrugged and walked at the human pace I had grown accustom to.

When I reached the front door, it opened before I could knock. In the doorway stood a pretty woman who looked in her late twenties, "Hello. My name is Esme Cullen." I looked down at my feet and bowed slightly. When I didn't reply or look up, she moved to the side of the door and gestured with her arm, "Please come in." I walked in but didn't go any further when she closed the door behind me. I heard people laughing and I felt like I shouldn't have been in that happy place.

I heard someone in the direction from the laughing say, "Jasper, she's thinking about leaving."

I heard his voice, "Alex. Now." I knew what he wanted and walked slowly towards the direction of his voice, my eyes never leaving the floor. His voice was harsh, "You're late. I may not be your Major anymore but you will be punctual. Do you understand?" I nodded with my head still bowed. He got up and ghosted to me. I fell to my knees in submission and I heard some of the woman gasp.

The woman who answered the door spoke in an angry tone, "Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen. I have no idea what you have done to this girl, but a woman should never go to her knees in fear of a man."

I raised my head for the first time and looked at her, my voice pleading, "Do not stand up for me." My voice was shaky and raspy. Her eyes widened when I did this and she grabbed for a blonde man's hand next to her. I looked back down and Jasper reached down and grabbed my chin, yanking me up. I closed my eyes waiting for… I don't know what I was waiting for.

He spoke in my ear, "You will treat everyone in this room as family. When you are ask a question, you will answer with your voice. When someone looks at you, you will look them in the eyes. Do you understand?" I opened my eyes and he stroked my hair. When he spoke again, his voice was softer and gentler, like on those nights he found me on the edge of camp, singing to the stars, "I did not leave you like this." He picked me up in his arms then placed me in a lazy-boy after glaring at the dark skinned man to stand.

The man who stood next to Esme cleared his throat and bowed in front of me. I moved back further in the chair and he frowned, "Hello. My name is Carlisle. And this is my family and home. You've already met Esme and know Jasper," He glared at the Major who was watching me from his perch on the window, "But please allow us to introduce ourselves."

A small brunette girl hopped up from her place on the tan guy's lap and everyone stood up and reached for her as she walked to me. She held out her hand and I stood and took it. Suddenly, she was ripped away from me and a bronze haired vampire hissed at me as the dark-skinned male held her in his arms. I stumbled backward and fell onto the floor causing my healing hand to break off and I cried out in pain. The boy was gone crashing through the window as Jasper threw him away from me.

I curled up in a corner because I knew that Jasper wouldn't let me get far. Ignoring my audience, I put my hand back on my wrist and began licking at it. My venom was weak due to not drinking for a very long time so it wouldn't mend fast enough for the others not to notice. Jasper crouched in front of me then took my arm and detached hand and put them back together and used his venom to mend the two. I whimpered slightly at the sting of his venom but I wasn't complaining that my hand was finally back on.

"When was the last time you drank?" Jasper voice was quiet but everyone heard him anyways. I looked away from his disturbing, golden eyes, wishing I wouldn't have to answer. He turned my head gently so I looked at him, "When, Alex?"

My voice tremble as though I was about to cry, "The last time Maria said I could." I looked away from his fury filled eyes.

"And when was that?" He spoke through gritted teeth.

"Three full moons ago."

"Is that where your new scars are from?"

I moved a hand subconsciously to cover my upper thigh were Jeremy, Maria's current Second-In-Command, likes to bite. They notice the movement and I hear Major growl. I try to shrink back into the way but he pulled me into his arms and ran with me up into someone's study. I guessed it was his because it smelled of him. He set me down on a wooden desk and ripped my jeans off. A growl ripped through his chest at the numerous bites on the inside of my thighs close to my panties.

"How did this happen?" He roared.

I flinched and looked away while hating my body. "Maria found me a few years back while looking for you. Every full moon, she always finds me no matter where I am. Each time, she asks for you, where you are. When I say no, she calls me a liar and bites me. After ten or so, she hands me over to Jeremy, her new second-in-command, and lets him do what he wants as long as long as he doesn't kill me."

I heard him leave the room. He ended up breaking the door when he slammed it shut behind him. I kept my eyes now on my ruined pair of jeans as he stormed down the stairs. I got up and walked over to the bookshelves after hearing him tell the family not to walk up stairs so they continued on with their murmuring that I couldn't make out. I looked in awe at his collection. When I found Pride and Prejudice, I wanted to pick it up and curl up into a chair to read it in front of the fire, but I relented because I didn't want my filthiness to ruin the book. Maybe I should just leave. I'm sure I have now been dismissed because he is gone and I have no other reason to be here. But he didn't dismiss you. He never said you were free to go. But if he comes back and I'm still here, won't he be angry? If he is, he'll kill you. He would bring me death either quickly or slowly. All I could think of was "A way off this miserable planet? Finally!" I felt a wicked smile play at my lips as I laid in the dark green, lush carpet and relaxed, unraveling each muscle until I was no longer stiff. Blocking out every sound, I closed my eyes and let my mind fall blank.


	2. Chapter 2

I had no idea how long I laid there but when I finally came back to myself, I opened my eyes and saw Major sitting in the leather chair behind the desk watching me. I stared back into his golden eyes for while then opened my mouth to made my opinion known, "I don't like them," He raised an eyebrow at me, unsure of what I was talking about, "Your eyes. They're all wrong. And you seem not so healthy." I tilted my head a little and a smug expression found its place on his face.

"You're one to talk. I had to explain when I got back how vampires bruise to Carlisle." He voice was teasing but hard at the same time.

I lowered my eyes to my feet, "I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect."

I heard him chuckle but there was no humor in it, "For someone who wants to die, you've sure been mending your words an awful lot."

My eyes flashed up to his face, "How did you-"

"There is a mind reader in our coven. He knows your thoughts and told me." He paused for a moment considering me, "If you want to die so bad, why haven't you?"

I felt anger pulse through me for a moment then decided I didn't have the strength to deal with it. I stood up and walked over to the fire, looking in it, "I've tried so hard, but every time your captain is always there stopping me. I don't understand why." I put my hand in the fire then sighed when it didn't light. I felt Major come up behind me close enough to use his teeth to cut my head off, but I didn't care as I pulled my black hand out of the fire and wiped the layer of soot off. "I don't straight up burn anymore either. I'll just become cover with soot. I hate it." I turned around and faced him. He was so close I could get on my toes and kiss him, but I decided against it. My eyes watched his lips though. His eyes may be different but his lips weren't. "I don't know why I can't just die. There's nothing left but pain and loneliness."

I ducked my head after he hadn't said anything and stared down at my feet. I was surprised when he cupped my cheek and captured my lips in his. My eyes fluttered shut as I kissed him back and it was like we were back at camp, under the stars and next to the bonfires. The hand cupping my cheek moved back behind my neck and slide into my hair, tugging on my hair and pulling my head back. His slide his tongue into my mouth, easily over-powering mine and explored my mouth.

He hooked a hand behind one of my knees and pulled it up then put a hand under my other thigh and pulls, making me wrap my arms around his neck as he picked me up. His hands felt like sin on my bare legs. A moan escaped my lips and I felt him smirk. Adrenaline pumped through my body but I knew this was wrong. He'd regret it then throw me away again. I sighed and pushed myself away. He let me go, knowing my intention, and watched me as I walked over to what was left of my jeans. I picked them up and sighed at their condition then just tossed them in Jasper's trash can.

"I'm leaving." He just nodded and opened the window. I jumped out, thankful he didn't make me go through the family, and then began to run back to Angel's. I didn't stop till I stood outside the front of his door and opened it with the key under the mat. When I closed and locked the door behind me, a half-asleep Angel walked out of his room and into the living room. He gave me a sleepy smile and opened his arms for a hug. I rolled my eyes and hugged him. Nudging him back towards his room, I told him, "Go back to bed, you big buffoon."

He took my arm and looked me over with a frown, "Where are your pants?" He squinted in the dark, "Why are your lips swollen?"

"Because he asked about my new scars and I accidentally covered my thighs without thinking. He ripped them off and saw the bites. He was pissed." I turned around and placed my keys on the coffee table, "As for my lips, he kissed me."

A growl came from Angel and I froze, "He what?"

"He kissed me." I said slowly, "I don't think he meant to."

"How does someone not mean to kiss someone?" He roars.

"Same way I didn't mean to kiss him back." I walked into the Kitchen and sat in one of the old wooden chairs. I put my head in my hands then raked my nails across my cheeks as I looked back at Angel, "I don't know what happened. One second I'm talking about dying and the next we're kissing and-"I cut myself off and bit my lip.

"And you enjoyed it." Angel says, finishing for me, watching me scratch my initials into the table.

I nodded then said, my voice sounding close to a sob, "I felt whole, for the first time in a long time."

He nodded then stood up and said, "As long as you're happy, go for it. Maybe he can protect you from Maria."

I jumped up with my eyes wide, causing the chair to fly back, "Maria! She can't know about them. Carlisle said they were a family. She'll kill all of them and control Major again!"

Angel grabbed my arm before I could race out, "Pants." He grabbed my pajama bottoms and handed them to me, "I'm going with you. We'll take the horses out back." I nodded and we ran out back to the barn. Okay, so this past summer I had a lot of time on my hands, not being able to sleep and all, and invented the coolest fucking thing ever: steel mechanical horses. But they're alive! I met this witch and something happened, anyways, she owed me big time. I had these two horses I'd raised since they were born. They're bodies were dying but their spirits were still young. I called her up and asked her if there was any way to fix their bodies, make them younger. She said no but she can switch or move them, the souls or spirits, with or into something else, so with her and Angel's help, I made two horse robots that needed a brain or life to make it work. She transferred them before they died and it worked! Now, the horses don't tire or need food. They sorta ghost here and there. It's like running for a vampire. The rider is not affected by the speeds, which is good because Jana, the witch, would have puked everywhere!

Anyways, Angel and I saddled them up and headed to the Cullen's. When we got there, all of them were out on the front lawn. The women were behind and next to one of the males. By mates, I realized. I buried the stab of pain in my heart as I began to speak, "Maria," Jasper stiffened, "She will come in two weeks' time. Get out of here, somewhere across the waters. She won't be able to find you all that easily, but you coming here will give her some idea of what's going on. Leaving now will be your best option."

I turned back to Angel who was glaring at Jasper when a voice called out to me, "What about you? What will Maria do when she knows that you've seen us, seen Jasper and didn't tell her?"

I stopped and looked into the eyes of the horse in front of me. _Be honest, young one_. Her voice spoke to me and I heard someone behind me gasp, but I ignored it as I followed her guidance and spoke again while petting the horse's titanium frame, "She will torture me until she believes I don't know where you are. Then, she will give me over to her guard and after they have their fun, she will put me back together like humpty-dumpty and make me hunt you down."

As I was about to get back on the horse, Jewel, the blonde girl blurted out, "Stay for supper."

I smiled at her kindness, "But we don't eat."

She seemed to be grasping for something to make me talk longer, "No but Jacob, Nessie," she indicated to a couple on the far end, "do and I'm sure your friend does. Please." Her family stared at her, unable to believe what she was saying. Everyone stared except for Jasper, who never took his eyes off me. I couldn't make out the emotion in his eyes, and it made me miss when we didn't have a barrier between our emotions. He knew my emotions and I knew his no matter where we were. I sighed and began to sing inside my head to hide what I was thinking from whoever was the mind reader.

I jumped off the horse and walked over to the blonde girl. Her mate crouched and growled at me. I raised an eyebrow and held up my hands, "Peace, son. I'd just like to speak with an old friend." I smiled at her and she beamed.

"You remember!" She squealed and hugged me tight. Everyone looked back and forth between us. Jasper's eyes narrowed at me.

I laughed and hugged her back, "How can I forget? You saved my ass." I held her back at arm's length, "My oh my, you aren't a little girl anymore."

She beamed and said with laughter coating her words, "And you're still 15." Her smile faltered, "But more battered."

I shrugged, "Happens. Don't ever stop drinking, little one. Nothing good will come out of it."

She hooked my arm in hers and we walked back to the house and chatted like old friends. I found out who her mate was and why he loved bear. She explained to me why her, and everyone else's, eyes were gold. She told me how Carlisle the doctor found out that and how he did it. I was happy she had such an amazing family. When she handed me a glass of blood that I told myself not to drink, she told me how she was changed, "I never liked that family. Proud and arrogant they were. I should have taught them a lesson when those boys burned down the preacher's farm." I growled and the pixie that stood next to Jasper hid behind him, shaking.

I ask the mind reader why she was scared and the bronze haired male, Edward said "Anyone in their right mind would be scared of you. Apparently, she, Jacob, and I are the only ones in our right minds." I snorted, "And at least she is more lady-like than you."

His wife and mate, Bella, and his daughter were angry at him for this but I shrugged it off, telling them it was fine. I looked at Jasper and his eyes were black and glaring at Edward. No one else seemed to notice this, but I did and I acted fast. I chugged the large glass of blood and launched myself at him. I felt myself heal and strengthen as I flew through the air at him. Jasper and I flew through the window and I had us roll down the hill. He bit and clawed at me but I didn't let go. I rolled away from him and had the air around him solidify into a cage till he couldn't get out. The others behind me growled and I made a barrier behind me.

"Alexandra Cheyenne Thomason Whitlock! You let me out of this right this second." Major growled out.

Have I ever mentioned how sexy his growl is? No? Okay, but it is. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, "When you give them Jasper back, I'll consider it."

He glared then closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were gold. I released the air around him then the barrier behind me. The pixie, Alice, launched herself at him, "Did she- Are you- Oh Jazzy!" She flung her arms around his neck and dry sobbed. I just stood and watched them while everyone watched me. I knew the pain showed on my face as Emmett, Rosalie's big lump of a mate, put an arm around my shoulder and walked me back to the house. He was saying something about the oozing bites on me, but I wasn't listening. A song was playing through my head on a loop in a familiar voice that I hadn't heard sing since my war days. Jasper's song played through my head and I remembered the two mates back there. Anger boiled through me and a blinding light came from behind me. I heard a crack of lightning and screams from girls and my horse following. Ducking under Emmett's arm, I ran to Cora, the horse, and began petting and cooing at her, trying to calm her. I repeatedly apologized to her till she calmed, and when she did, she reassured me that she was fine.

Carlisle encouraged everyone to come back inside but no one moved and inch from where they stood. Everyone knows that wasn't a freak happening. What they didn't know is where it came from. Suddenly, I felt two pair of eyes on my back then that knew what I had done. Jasper and Rose stayed behind as everyone went inside.

Knowing I was in a world of shit from both of them, I jumped up on my horse and was about to go when Rose grabbed my ankle and Jasper grabbed the reins. I looked at both of them pleadingly, "I didn't mean to. I swear on my life."

Rose was about to say it was okay when Jasper cut her off, "Go inside, Rosalie. Alexandra and I need to have a talk." She looked at me and I nodded. She flitted back to the house and Jasper sighed when she closed the door. He laid his head on my thigh with one hand holding the reins and the other on my hip, "Alex, what am I going to do with you?"

I felt hurt trickle out of my heart as I ran my hands through his hair, "Good thing you don't, huh?" My eyes filled with venom tears that would never fall, "Besides, you could just throw me away again."

His head snapped up. His eyes were so full of emotion I hand to look down on the other side of the horse. After a moment, the new barrier between us was left and I could feel everything he felt. There was concern, protectiveness, love, and lust. The last two I found hard to believe and ignored them. I opened up my emotions to him and he gasped as though he couldn't get enough breath. I showed him my pain and sorrow, loneliness and abandonment, curiosity and betrayal. Then hesitantly, I showed him the love and lust I felt whenever I saw him. He reached up and cupped my cheek, running his thumb over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth instinctively and breathed in his scent. I felt his lust soar as I took his thumb in my mouth and sucked on it. When I bit down lightly on it, he growled seductively and slides the hand on my hip inside my thigh, rubbing up and down.

I pushed him away then turned the horse around. Before I could bolt, Jasper's low voice fell to my ears, "What did I say about horses Alex?"

I gulped down venom as his taunting, beautiful voice tried to pull me back to him, "Ride the cowboys. Not the horses." I turned my head and smirked back at him, "It's been a nice evening, but I've gotta go. Laters, cowboy." I winked then dug my heels into the horse then got my ass away from that damn sinner before I turned around and raped his ass.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got back the barn, I fed all the horse though some wouldn't get near me. Sighing, I told myself that they wouldn't till they got used to me. I walked outta there and it started to rain. I didn't know if that was a reaction to my lightning from earlier or if it was coming down because my fucked up emotions.

"That'd be reaction from earlier." I spun around and looked at the Captain who'd snuck up behind me while I was away in my thoughts. His mate, Charlotte, stood a little ways away behind him giving me a sympathetic look. I just turned around and flipped him off. His laughed boomed though the rain and hurt my ears. It may have possible woke up Angel. Wonderful… "Is that anyway to talk to the person who's trying to keep Him from breaking your heart all over again?"

A growl ripped through the pain and pull in my chest as I turned to look at him, "He not breaking my heart. He's just being a pain in my ass and I really don't have the fucking shit wall anymore because of the damn situation I'm in. None of this would bother me at all if I wasn't giving my life up for him and now his new family. I mean," I chuckled darkly, "Who doesn't enjoy the attention of a sexy, self-satisfied sinner, huh?" Char smiled at my spunk, but Peter just watched me.

He sighed and said, "The longer it takes you two to believe you're mates; the more pain you have to endure."

"I'm not in pain." I lied. "He isn't either." Truth. "We are not mates. Alice is his mate. So leave me alone!" Lightning struck down right next to Peter but he didn't even flinch. I grimaced and told myself I need to control my temper. Peter slowly walked up to me and touched my cheek. I stayed perfectly still till he turned away and left with Char. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and turned back to the house.

Angel stood on the front porch and gasped when he saw my red eyes, "Maria's going to punish you for that."

I sighed, "Major was wiggling his way out of Jasper. I didn't want him exploding in front of his family."

Angel raised an eyebrow, "So there just happened to be a human lying around?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, they keep blood on hand for Nessie. She is half-human, half-vampire. And the family drinks animal blood. That's why their eyes are gold."

I plopped down in a chair with a sigh and Angel began giving me a shoulder rub. Sometimes having a werewolf for a best friend is awesome, "And what were Peter and Char doing here?" Angel's voice was worried.

"Trying to tell me Jasper and I are mates even though we all know that's a load of bull." My words were harsh and angry, but that was probably because I was breaking inside. I shook my head to rid my head of those thoughts and said to Angel, "Go to bed. We've got school in a few hours."

"You're going to school?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. Now bed. Shoo." I made a showing motion with my hands and we walked back to our room we shared due to lack of space. He took my hand and pulled me up to the bed.

When we reached the side, he unzipped my jacket and threw it into his chair next to his desk. He rubbed my arms before taking off my shirt then laying me down on the bed and taking off the pants he let me borrow. He crawled in next to me and pulled me into his chest. Right before he fell asleep, he said in my ear, "I think you and Jasper are mates." Then he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

After lying motionless in bed for hours, I got up and took a shower. I tried to relax up the scolding hot water but it didn't work. Angel's words from last night still looped through my head, not leaving. I think you and Jasper are mates. Ugh! This could not be happening. What is with everyone going against me? I'm not mates with him. I may like him, a lot. But there is no way in hell I could be his mate. He already has a mate, for one. Second, we are not compatible. In a fight, we have to keep from killing each other because our instincts see us as a threat. I shut off the water and got out. Wrapping myself up in a towel, my cell phone vibrated and I felt shocked when I saw the text from Peter, _Your instincts weren't saying kill. Well, Major's weren't. His were telling him to fuck your brains out. _

I growled as I left the bathroom and changed into my favorite dark jeans, a purple tank, and my light grey jacket. I pulled my dirty blonde hair into a pony tail then pulled on my boots. Angel was already in the living room waiting for me, my backpack on his shoulder. He looked way to hyper for his own good and I swear if he doesn't stop bouncing, I'm gonna rip his balls off. I rolled my eyes as he smiled at me then grabbed the keys and danced to the door, his happiness rubbing off on me like always, "Come one, boyo. Time for 8 hours in hell." He laughed and opened the door for me. I jumped behind the wheel of the truck and saw him pout then climb into the cab as I started the old thing. He turned on the radio and we joked and laughed the whole way to school.

When we got there, I didn't think to look for the Cullins because I thought they'd be smart and leave. I was dead wrong. When we got out, Angel handed me my bag and we started towards the school. I felt Rosalie's arm snake into mine before I knew she was there. I stopped for a moment, looking at her horrified, "What are you doing here?" She shook her head and we started walking. Her and Angel laughed and chatted all the way to the front of the school. The rest of the family held back and walked about 10 feet behind us. People were staring and glaring at us three when we walked through the doors. Rosalie and Angel proceeded to ignore them all and pulled me down the hall.

"Alex's first class is English Lit so she's got to go that way." He pointed to the other side of the school.

Rosalie's face lit up, "That's Bella's first class too." A small wavy brown haired girl walked up next to Rosalie. She was the mate of the mind reader.

"Damn right she is so don't you hurt her." I rolled my eyes when Edward whispered to me. I flipped him off then smiled brightly at the shy girl.

"Hello." She said and smiled back, relaxing. She walked up next to me then took my arm the way Rosalie had and we began walking to class. I felt Jasper's eyes burning into my back but I didn't turn to look. Tentatively, as Bella and I walked in silence, I reached out and looked at eyes feelings. What I found made my knees and hands shake from pain, jealousy, and anger. He was filled with so much love for the pixie. _Why am I jealous over that? She is his mate after_ _all. _I just gritted my teeth together and kept walking. I tried to focus on the smaller emotions on the edges, which included annoyance, worry, and a tad bit of anger.

When I found that, I backed away into myself to notice Bella was talking, "Hello? Alex? Did you hear me?"

She was frowning sadly. I saw worry in her eyes that I didn't deserve but I held my tongue and decided just say, "Forgive me. I was out. What were you saying?"

She chewed on her lip then continued, "You don't have to answer if you don't want. How bout we just forget I said anything. Don't worry about it."

I gave her a comforting nudge with my arm and an encouraging smile, "Ask me. I wont get angry."

She nodded then said faster and quieter than normal humans can hear after a pause, "How long have you known Jasper?"

I chuckled, "Since around the middle of the Vampire Wars. Maria, Peter, and Jasper were out looking for lost civilians to make into newborns. They had found me feasting on one of the people they were following me. Maria wanted me to be killed. Peter wanted them to leave me. Jasper was silent and watching me. Before he made his opinion known," I smiled back at the memory, "I attacked him. I knew I was being stupid and that he wasn't doing his best. We crashed out of the alley then continued fighting till I was thrown into the lake down the street. He appeared by my side with a smile on his face, which confused me. He gave me a hand and helped me up. I heard the others running towards us and before I could even think about turning around, the motherfucker bit my shoulder. It hurt like a bitch at first but then after awhile I couldn't feel it, which was really weird because being bit by a vampire hurts almost as bad as losing a limb because their venom gets pumped into you and it hurts 5 times worse than the change."

I saw her wince from the corner of my eye and looked at her, "Ouch. I've been bit twice. Once before I changed then the second was my change." I nodded then she asked curiously, her head tilted slightly, "How long have you been a vampire?" We stopped in front of the door for English Lit.

I shrugged and smiled, opening the door for her, "As Jack Frost says, 'I've been around for a long, long time.'"

She laughed as she entered, her face bright and happy, "My daughter loves that movie."

I gave her a confused look as we walked toward the desks in the back, "You have a daughter?" I set my bag on the back of my chair then sat down, my legs stretched into the middle of the isle.

She sat in the desk next me with a look of love on her face, "Yes. Do you remember the girl who approached you first last night?" I nodded. "That's my daughter, Renesme. The man who pulled her away from you was her father and my husband, Edward."

I scoffed, "Charmer." and rolled my eyes. She glared then laughed as I shrugged innocently. At that moment, the teacher, Mr. Bowly, called the abnormally loud class of 14 students into order and class began, boring and agonizing slow as always.


	5. Chapter 5

We left English Lit and headed in different directions at the fork in the end of the hall. She gave me a small smile and a wave which left me baffled. This family was way to nice; their gonna end up getting killed. I sighed and continued towards World History, weaving in and out through people. My ears picked up on some whispers about the new kids, some that made me angry.

"That blonde bitch must be really stupid to befriend that monster."

"Did you see her and the blonde dude? Maybe that's an old abuser."

"That family is so stupid."

"Well, they're just freaks like her." At this last one, I snapped.

I spun around towards the guy who had spoken and rammed him up against a locker by his collar in my fist. Everyone froze and stared, many backed away, "If you ever talk about them like that again, I'll rip your balls off then shove them down your own throat. Don't bash a nice family. That's all the are, not freaks. They'll come to their senses soon enough." I let him go and he dropped to the floor, panting. I turned to the kid who talked about Jasper, "And you," I said pointing at him, "Me and Jasper grew up together before his and his sister's parents died and he was adopted. Forgive me for having respect for a friend." I dropped my hand and repositioned my bag on my shoulder then continued down the hall. I didn't have to weave between people because they cleared my path, moving to the sides of the halls.

Once I had turned the corner, words buzzed through the air like annoying flies. Weaving up stories and lies for the rumor mill to start pedaling. I sighed under my breath as I walked into my history class room. When I turned down the isle, I froze. In my seat was a beautiful blonde cowboy whispering with the little pixie in his lap. My hands balled up into fists as I walked in the other direction to one of the empty desks in the back that no one used. I stared out the window, grinding my teeth together. Two minutes before the bell, she left. He got up and walked over to me. I expected him to look out the window or watch the door and say a few things about the rumors that have most likely already reached his ears. Instead, he sat on my desk and gave me a worried look. I didn't know if it was a front or not because during my anger in the hallway, I had put the wall between us back up to where he couldn't feel what I felt and I certainly couldn't feel what he felt. He watched me for a little while but I didn't turn my head to look at him. He brought a hand to my cheek, causing me to flinch, and traced his fingers over my cheek. It was just a whisper of a touch but made me shiver none the less. When I looked up, his eyes were a shade darker then the golden color he shared with his family. We stared at each other for awhile till I picked my hand up and cupped his cheek. He grabbed my wrist gentle then turned and nuzzled my palm.

Searching for clarity in my head, I tried to think of something to say. When he reopened his eyes, they were even darker now, but not from blood lust. That was the only thing that was different, the only thing to find the island of reality in the waters of my emotions, "I still don't like them."

He chuckled, which would have made my heart flip in my chest if it still beat, "Neither do I, princess." He kissed my palm then got up and walked over to the desk I used to occupy.

As the bell rang and the teacher walked in, I noticed that a bunch of students were watching us, wide eyed. The teacher started with attendance causing most of the students to come out of the surprise. I growled low in my chest where none of them could hear me when one guy was staring way to long. Jasper chuckled low, "Easy, girl." I huffed then the teacher, Miss White, began.

"Well, mongrels. Today, we are starting a new project." The class groaned and she smiled, "In partners," The class cheered, "Of my choice." Many groaned while one kid up front dropped his head on a desk, pretending to cry. That got a laugh from some of the class then they started roaring when Miss White slapped the back of his head with her favorite ruler. "No sleeping in class, Armstrong." She hit her ruler against the white board, trying to get everybody's attention. Once they quieted down, she began explaining what the project was, "You and your partner will be creating a diorama of my choice. You must also construct a presentation with it. The topics will range from the stone age to Egypt to all the way to modern time." People began chatting excitedly causing another wrap with the ruler for everyone's attention, "Now, I'll start off with you groups then your topic: Armstrong and Elisa, cave paintings from prehistory; Carter and Linkus, Mesopotamia's law; Whitlock and Hale, Egyptian tombs; James and Rico, Greek Pantheon; Kate and Lilly, Pere Lachaise; and Freedman and Connor, Auschwitz-Birkenau. Everyone know who their partner is?" Everyone nodded but I shook my head. She looked like she was about to scold me but then blushed, realizing I had been out. "Alex, your partner is Jasper Hale," she pointed back to Major, "He is new here. Please play nice." I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow, _Play nice?_ I heard Jasper chuckle as the teacher yelled, "Into your groups."

I said where I was, having no intention of walking over there, and watched as snow began to fall. Conversation ceased as they looked out the windows in shock. I felt Jasper come up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders, drawing circles with his thumbs. I slowly relaxed as I sat there watching the snow with Jasper there. It reminded me of that one time out in the middle of the desert after my third battle...

* * *

**~~~(((Flash Back)))~~~**

The ache of homesickness filled my chest, making it hard to breathe even though I didn't have to. I hated it here. It's always hot and bright. I miss the early morning fog and the cool breeze during the summer, but most of all, I miss the snow. How it would come down silently. Watching the boys wristle until they were soaked. Mom would sit on the porch in father's arms, wrapped up in a blanket. I miss sitting in my room by my window and watching it come down under the moon until I fell to sleep. I wrapped my arms around my knees turned toward the blanket of nothing but sand and dirt, thinking about how things used to be before I left. I sat like that for a while until I heard- No, felt him walk up behind me. It was still a little disorienting knowing where he was. In the beginning, I would either be creeped out or shrug it off, but now I'm used to it.

I looked up at him from where he stood next to me, looking down at my sitting form. I don't know why I didn't jump up like I was supposed to; I just didn't think about it. I was at peace looking up into his beautiful ruby eyes, watching the snow fall behind him. Wait! Snow? My eyes widened as I looked around me and noticed it was snowing. He sat down next to me looking out over the never ending desert while I looked around, incredulous. He was highly amused, "Ya know, it doesn't normally snow in the desert." He looked at me.

My voice sounded like an awed child as I reached out and caught one on my finger tip. I think he felt my question even though I hadn't said it. Most things I don't have to say to him for him to know what I want to say or ask.

I heard him chuckle as he watched me stare at the beautiful flake. His voice was velvety and gruff at the same time. It was close to addicting, "You are causing it to snow."

I looked at him like he was insane, "Me?" He nodded. I saw a glint of pride in his normally furious eyes. I looked back up at the sky, feeling his gaze still on me, "Amazing..."

We sat there comfortably in each others company until the Captain walked out there a few hours until sunrise. I had never seen either of them so relaxed but it made them seem almost... human. It was a funny thought but it made me feel normal as well, something that has been an alien term for me since Italy. When Captain spoke, it was annoyed, "Marie wants you."

Jasper looked at me as I looked for his reaction. He sighed and stood then gave me a hand to help me up, "Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in a moment." Right before my eyes, the Major came out, but before he fully came out I felt something crumbling. It was sort of like a wall. When it came done, there stood all of Major's emotions, bare to me. I saw Peter smile in my side vision then they both left. I still felt what he felt and I knew he could feel mine. There was annoyance, curiosity, and protectiveness.

**~~~(((End of Flashback)))~~~**

* * *

I felt someone tug gently on the back of my ponytail, pulling me out of the flashback. Jasper looked down at me as I looked up to see who it was. We were the only ones left in class since I zoned out, "Lunch time?" I asked guiltily. He nodded then pulled me up and out of the chair then set me down in front of him. He gave me a once over like checking for any serious wounds or shit like during the wars. I don't know why now I felt more exposed to him than back then, _Maybe because he ripped your pants off without your consent. Just like Jeremy._ I flinched when I thought that but acted like it didn't happen but Jasper saw it anyways. When he opened his mouth to say something. His family walked in with Angel and they were all flipping out.

"Alex, we have to go. Now!" My eyes widened when Angel's freaked out voice filled the silence.

"Why? What happened?" I asked just as alarmed. The family moved behind Jasper while a trembling pixie latched herself on his side. I sent my annoyance to Major out of habit then regretted it when he pulled her off and came up next to me from where I had moved to in front of Angel.

"Why?" Jasper's voice was hard and demanding. I glanced at his eyes for a moment to see if Jasper was still there. He was to I focus on the fact that Angel was walking to the door, motioning me to follow him. I did but only after grabbing Jasper's jacket sleeve, making him follow. I had finally felt peace for the first time in years, I wasn't going to let that go now. I don't care if it was selfish.

"Angel, why?" I asked again, my voice growing angry as he exited the school, into the parking lot. I saw to shapes sitting on the hood of my truck and saw that they were Peter and Charlotte. "What are ya'll doing here?" I asked getting angrier. I think I was fueling Jasper's anger cause he was slowly going back into Major mode. _Shit!_

"Captain! Report." Major's voice was harsh and angry.

Peter hopped done in front of him, completely ingnoring my question I will add, and spoke to Major in a monotone voice, "Maria will becoming on the full moon. I don't know if you and your coven will be here but Alexandra will be punished for not coming to her when she knew you were here. Maria and her close favorites will kill every man, woman, child, moon child, and vampire in this area, leaving Alex for last. Alexandra will be tortured in punishment for drinking, knowing your whereabouts, and finding her mate again without telling her.. You know how Maria feels about not telling her your weaknesses. She will die protecting you and this whole town."

Jasper roared and picked up the closest car, that wasn't mine, then threw it into the woods. The black Sudan will most likely never seen again. I sent him some calm and he froze, breathing in and out to calm himself. After a moment, he spoke again, "Her mate can help her. Who is it?"

I saw Peter clench his fists and glare at me behind Major's back, "It doesn't matter because she wont accept him. She didn't in the past. She wont now."

He turned around and roared, "Who?!" Birds flew up from the trees and animals scampered back into the woods.

Peter continued to glare at me, which wasn't helping to keep Major calm, then spoke, "You." He turned to look at a very shocked Jasper, "You."


	6. Chapter 6

There are times in my life when my anger disappears into my abyss of sadness. This is one of those times. I was so angry at Peter and his stupid theory that I just became filled with agonizing sadness. My knees shook from the weight that appeared suddenly on my shoulders. I felt myself shake my head and say he was wrong but it wasn't really me doing it. I came back to myself only a little when Peter my face and demanded I told him why Jasper couldn't be my mate. That's when i felt my anger come back. It reared its head like a stallion, wanting to trample anything in its path.

"Because his mate is that pixie bitch." Truth, "Because I felt nothing all these years." Lie, "Because a mate doesn't through you on the street with nothing and tells you to leave." Truth, I think, "My words came out fast and cold. During my rant, I had subconsciously started taking steps toward Peter, making him back up. From my peripheral vision, Jasper's hand were balled up into fists and his eyes were black, but I had come to the point where I didn't care anymore. I turned on him and started screaming, "I trusted you! i thought you had my back! I thought you take care of me like you promised!" I quieted my voice to a low whisper as I stared into the black pools of anger that belonged to Major. My voice cracked but I didn't care at this point, "You threw me away like a piece of meat then come back and pretend you care." I looked down at my hands, "All I'm trying to say is: how could I be the mate to someone I can't trust?"

Leaving the frozen Jasper, I walked away towards Rosalie, who stood infront of the others that I hadn't noticed come up, and took her hands in mine, "You need to take your family and go. It's the only way you will all be safe." She opened her mouth to argue but I shook my head, "I have lost all my brothers and both of my parents. Please. I can't lose my baby sister." She looked like she was about to cry but nodded and moved under Emmett's arm with her hand over her mouth. I then turned to the pixie but she some how already knew what I was going to say, "I will take care of him." I ignored my confusion and gave her a grateful smile. Edward nodded to my unsaid request, _Take care of Bella and Renesme._ I saw Jake pull Renesme closer to him as he saw Edward's arm tighten around Bella. I stepped back and said to all of them, "Go home and pack up. You need to be gone by nightfall. The rain will wash away most evidence you were here. Now, go."

As the others turned to leave, Jasper finally spoke up and damn he was mad, "Hey! We are not leaving. Well, I'm not. They can go, but I'm staying." He growled out the last part.

I fought against the shiver that ran down my spine and squashed down the lust. "You are taking your family and getting them out of here. I can only do so much here until she finds the trail and follows it. They will need your help." My voice was angry.

He put his hands on my shoulders, leaning down till we were face-to-face, and looked me dead in the eye."You are my family. You, them, Peter, and Charlotte are my family. I'm not going to have y'all split up again." His eyes were pleading while he shook my shoulders gently.

I jerked away from him and spit on the ground in front of him, making Charlotte gasp, "I am not your family. Take Peter and Charlotte with y'all then." I turned and walked to the side of my truck, "And take Angel." I opened the door but Jasper was sitting in my seat.

"I'll make you a deal then." I crossed my arms over my chest and cocked a hip but let him speak, "They leave now with Peter, Charlotte, and Angel. They head to... where ever. But I stay here until the end of this week and I'll leave... Unless you ask me to stay." His eyes were back to the normal golden that belonged to the unhealthy Jasper.

I paused for a moment then sighed, "Deal." I turned to everybody else, "Go!" They dispersed and left in under 3 minutes leaving me and Jasper by my truck. I looked back at him and he was watching me. The gold in his eyes were contemplating me. Suddenly, I was shocked at how well I could read him. Pushing away that thought, I wanted to ask him what him and the pixie, whose name I still can't remember, were talking about. He felt my curiosity and asked, "What's on your mind?" If I could blush, I would have. His lips were curved slightly at the edges in a small smile that I hadn't seen since all those moons ago. I swallowed down the sudden lump that made its way up my throat, "I was wondering something." I started to look down but he put his index finger under my chin and pulled my head back up. His eyes and lips were amused while one eyebrow had crept up a little, " I was wondering what you and pixie were talking about. In history."

He froze and the laughter left his eyes. After a long pause, he sighed and spoke, "I broke up with her. She and I had both known for a while that we weren't mates but it just made everything under the Cullen Roof easier." This time, he wouldn't look at me.

"Why? Why did you break up with her?" He shrugged and looked at the ground. He almost reminded me of a shy 12 year old. Almost. I shoved his shoulder laughing, "Tell meeee." He laughed with me but shook his head while grinning. I made face and voice mock-serious, "Tell me or I will...," I paused for dramatic effect, then spoke in an evil scientist voice, "Tickle you." I wiggled my fingers at him and he burst out laughing his ass off, causing the birds that had flew off earlier and had finally returned to their perches took off again.

He held his hands up in surrender but he was still grinning, "Fine. Fine. Fine. There is no way I could beat you when you use such a powerful weapon. I will answer but only if thou will take us somewhere more private due to many eyes from various windows." I thought about it then nodded with a small smile, trying not to laugh at his attempt of an old British accent.

"Fine. But I drive." I wiggled under his arm and up into the truck. He laughed then ghosted to the other side, climbing in seconds later. He turned on the radio, country of course, as I pulled out of the parking lot then down the highway to my graveyard. We didn't talk or look at each other. The only thing that passed between us was silence and the music from the radio. Once we were about 10 minutes from the place, Jasper reached over and turned down the radio, "What happened after you left?"

I scoffed, "You mean after you made me leave?" I felt his anger spike and watched his hand clench into a fist. He glared at me for another minute then nodded. I didn't really know how to answer, "Truthfully, I don't remember much." My voice is solum and quiet as I pull in in front of the gates.

"What do you mean?" He asked as I turned off the truck.

I sighed and hopped out, not answering. He followed suit as I through my jacket into the driver's seat, leaving me in my favorite purple tank and the key around my neck. Normally, my scars were always covered, even when there was no one else around, but today I didn't seem to care. They were my life story from the very beginning. Before I had made my way to Texas, I wondered America like a lost pup with no where to go. I used to have to fight over my food with other vampires. Since I was changed around 15 years of age, many vamps thought of me as weak, untrained, so they had attempted to steal my food, usually thieves I found in the midst of hurting someone or routing through an empty home. Most of the time, I'd lose, but the older I got, I learned. Fighting became a second nature to me before I ended up in Texas, so it wasn't so hard for me in the wars.

I unlocked the gates as I pushed away old memories then walked in with Jasper behind me. Walking between gravestones, the sounds of wildlife quieted as the retreated from the two predators. A wolf howled in the distance as I sat down, the normal warning to the other animals that I was in the area. Sometimes, I get emotional and angry when I visit my family and kill and tear everything in my path to shreds till I break down and cry. Jasper sat down beside me, now somber.

After a long silence, Jasper spoke, "I broke up with her because its not far to pretend to have feelings for one while your mate stands idly by watching." I opened my mouth to argue but he raised his hand and gave me a look, "I'm tired of denying it and frankly, I'm tired of arguing with you over it. Whither either of us like it or not, we're mates and nothing can change that." I frowned but kept quiet. I knew what he said was true but I wasn't going to believe it now when he was just going to walk away again. He felt my turmoil and pulled me into his arms, "Do you remember when I used to hold you while we sat under the stars before a battle?" I looked up at the dark sky and nodded, "I didn't do that for you, to help you send away your fear. I did it for me. I did it to reassure myself that you would be alright, that you would be safe. I used to be reckless before you came along, not caring whither I died or not, but awhile after you came, I took more care just so when the battle was over I could hold you in my arms again." Looking at him, my shock increased because in his eyes and feelings, I knew he was sincere.

Damn, I'm an idiot. I hadn't known I had said it out loud until he chuckled. He tucked a strand of hair that had fallin in my face behind my ear and rubbed my arms as he nuzzled my neck. I felt my breath hitch as he kissed my neck and purred. My eyes widened and my breath quickened. He just purred. The God of War just fucking purred. Some vampires purr for their mates, but not always. They would have to be your true mate for that. I felt happiness shot through me from that and couldn't decide to either kiss him or laugh. I decided on the latter.

I giggled, "Did I just hear the mighty God of War purr?" I turned so I straddled his lap and looked into his mischevious eyes.

He smirked, "Maybe," he ducked down and nipped at my collarbone causing my breath to hitch again then came face to face with me again, "Then again your making some noises yourself."

I laughed, "Your hearing must be off, old man. I have no idea what your talking about."

He gripped my hips and pulled my closer to him as he bit gently down on my ear lobe and tugged then starts kissing and sucking on my neck. I bit my lip to hold back a moan and closed my eyes. But it was useless when he bit down where my neck and shoulder met, not enough to break skin although still able to get a moan out of me. Damn him. He looked at me and said smugly, "No noises, darling?" His accent was full out but also a little husky. Damn him. Without waiting for my answer, he kissed me hard and wrapped an arm tightly around my waist while a hand slid into my hair, tugging it back to deepen the kiss.

God, he was gonna be the death of me.


End file.
